Naruto:Shaolin Monk
by Breedlove
Summary: Naruto gets adopted into the Shaolin Monastery at an early age, only to have to return to Konoha to become a shinobi later on. Now Naruto's life gets harder as the two opposite worlds collide.


**Naruto: Shaolin Monk**

**Chapter 1 **

It was early in the morning, the sun was starting to rise. There were Shinobi patrolling around Konoha's border. Ever since the Kyubi's attack 2 months ago, Konoha was very vulnerable to attacks by enemy villages, mainly from Iwagakure, so the reinstated Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, ordered extra security around the village's border until the new gate and walls were reconstructed, due to being destroyed by the Kyubi. They are dressed in a dark green vest, black long sleeve shirts and pants, and a forehead protector with a leaf it the center. One of the guards noticed that there was a figure that was walking towards the gate. Once the figure got closer, they could see that it was a man wearing deep red monk robes, that covered from his left shoulder that reached all the way down to his knees. Underneath the red robes, he wore a black shirt. For pants he wore plain black pants with tape wrapped around his ankle. For shoes, he wore regular straw sandals. As he approached a guard went up to question him.

" Halt! State your business." The guard did not trust the man because he looked like a foreigner.

" I am Ming Yun, a monk from the Shaolin Monastery and I'm here on a mission from Abbot Cai Zhi, I have to ask him a very important question."

" Well I will have to see your papers before you are allowed to enter Konoha." Ming Yun gave him his ID that they receive at the Monastery when they travel. After the guard looked over his ID, he told another guard to escort Ming Yun to the Hokage tower.

As they walked towards the huge red tower, Ming Yun had time to admire the village, because he had never been to Konoha before. It had changed from the description that Abbot Cai Zhi had given him, but that was expected since it was over 40 years ago since he visited Konoha. Konoha still had a dark feeling to it , the results of the Kyubi's attack have not washed away yet. Since it was early in the morning, the streets had very few people on them, some shopkeepers have started to open up their stores, and people that are dressed like the guards seemed to be going towards the gate to relieve the other guards. The few people that were on the street would give him strange looks, more than likely it being because of the foreign clothes he was wearing. Once they were at the tower, Ming Yun looked the tower, it is one of the tallest buildings in Konoha. It looked like a very large mansion, it is three stories high, painted a light red, almost pink. It has the kanji of fire on it. As they entered the building, Ming Yun saw the interior design of the Hokage tower was very fancy, with marble floors and paintings that decorated the wall. They walked up two stories to the very top of the tower, where the Hokage's room was. There was a secretary there, a female that looked to be in her mid 20's.

" Konichiwa Yume-san, Ming Yun-san here would like a meeting with the Hokage." Yume nodded and motioned Ming Yun to sit down. Ming Yun then turned to the guard and bowed, then the guard left. After about 10 minutes Yume walked over to Ming Yun to tell him that he has to wait a while, because the Hokage was speaking to the boss of the construction team leading the reconstruction of the village defenses.

" Ming Yun-san. You will have to wait for a little while, the Hokage is very busy right now, you may have to wait for a little more than an hour." Ming Yun nodded. As Yume walked away, Ming Yun grab his sack and pulled out a loaf of bread and ate it. Then Ming Yun sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his hands interlocked and he sat there like that, meditating. After an hour and a half, Yume went over to Ming Yun and told him that the Hokage was ready to see him. When Ming Yun went into the Hokage's room, he saw a man in his mid 50's, with his hair starting to turn white. He had on a white and red hat with the kanji for fire on it, and red and white robes. When the Hokage looked at Ming Yun he smiled.

" Konichiwa Ming Yun-san, what brings you here?"

" I'm here about the Kyubi attack."

" Ah yes, that was the most devastating attack on Konoha ever. We lost about half of our shinobi forces , including the Yondaime, he gave up his life to stop the Kyubi."

" Yes about that, how did the Yondaime defeat the Kyubi?" Sarutobi looked at Ming Yun with a sad expression on his face.

" I'm sorry, but that is an S class secret."

" But in my monastery, the Abbot is Cai Zhi, an old acquaintance of yours, he is the one who gave me this mission." Then the Sandaime had a nostalgic look on his face with a slight smile.

" Ah yes, Cai Zhi, he was a good man. We became friends in the short time that he was here, I hope he is well." Ming Yun nodded.

" Yes, he is doing quite well. Well the reason that I am here is because we know that a demon cannot be beaten by a mortal, and they would have to be sealed." The Hokage had a nervous look on his face. " We would like to take whatever item that the Kyubi was sealed in back to the monastery, to destroy the demon. We have multiple seals that should kill the demon." The Hokage than let out a sigh.

" Since your Abbot is Cai Zhi, I will tell you what happened. The Yondaime also knew that he would have to seal the demon. But since the Kyubi is so powerful, he had to seal it into a new born child." Ming Yun had a horrified look on his face. " At the cost of his own life, he was able to seal the demon in the child."

" Oh, well this certainly complicate things, since using the seals would also kill the child."

" So I guess there is nothing you can do?" Ming Yun then thought for a few seconds.

" May I see the child?" The Hokage nodded and motioned for him to follow. In what appeared to be the Hokage's bedroom was a crib with a baby in it. The baby was sleeping peacefully. The boys had short blonde hair with three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

" Where are his parents?" The Hokage looked sad for a moment.

" They are both deceased." Ming Yun then nodded.

" I have an idea." Sarutobi looked at him. " How about I bring him back to the monastery to train him to perhaps repress the demon within him."

" I am not sure if I can do that, I'm more than certain his father would want him to be raised in Konoha." Then Sarutobi started to think about the idea. There have been death threats on the child ever since the information leaked about the boy having the demon sealed in him. In the future, some parents would tell their kids to leave Naruto alone, him being alienated and alone. Sarutobi then thought that the Yondaime would want to have Naruto a Shinobi, but then again the Shaolin Monastery have been famous for their Taijutsu styles and their Kinjutsu styles. After thinking it over, he came to a decision.

" Okay Ming Yun-san, you can bring Naruto to the Shaolin Monastery and train him in your ways, but I want him back here when he is eleven years old, so he can complete the final year of the academy and become a shinobi. I am mostly doing this so that the heat can die down from the Kyubi attack, so that when he returns, he may be able to live a normal life."

" Some of the teachings at the Monastery would contradict his shinobi career. Maybe we would be able to raise him and later he can become a shinobi, we would have to find a way at the monastery when we get there, okay Hokage-sama, you have yourself a deal." They shook hands, sealing the deal. " I think that I will take my leave know with...Oh, I almost forgot, what is his name?"

" Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

" Okay, I will take Naruto know and leave right away." The Hokage nodded, went into the other room and got Naruto. He looked at Naruto.

" Goodbye Naruto, see you in eleven years." He then gave Naruto to Ming Yun and he left the building and eventually Konoha to return to the Shaolin Monastery.

**Okay so that is the first chapter. Sorry if this seemed a little boring since this more of an introductory chapter, just to set everything up. So R&R and tell me what you think. **


End file.
